


Moments Stolen are Memories Gained

by the distance between love and fear (AintNobodysBitch)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AintNobodysBitch/pseuds/the%20distance%20between%20love%20and%20fear
Summary: During a brief moment of respite, Riku makes time to spend with Sora





	Moments Stolen are Memories Gained

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to Hitori: without you, I never would have made it this far <3

Sora doesn’t get new clothes often. Saving different worlds and training to become a Keyblade Master don’t leave him with a lot of free time, and when he does have a moment to himself, the last thing on his mind is shopping. The first thing is food – Riku thinks he might be second. It lets him sleep better. Anyway, the point is that Sora usually ends up wearing the same outfit for what feels like years, so Riku understands why Sora is bouncing down the hallway.

Riku’s disappointed by how easy it is to surprise Sora, grabbing him by his upper arm and pulling him into one of many secret alcoves he’s found scattered throughout Yen Sid’s castle.

Sora’s confusion only lasts for a second, a too quick second where he doesn’t even try to summon his Keyblade, before he recognizes Riku. His eyes light up, a smile instantly splitting his face in two, and Riku’s heart tries to punch its way out of his ribcage. “Hey!” Sora is bouncing on his toes again, Riku’s hand still on his arms. Sora shakes him off, only to spin around in a circle. “Check it out!”

The clothes he’s been given don’t look that much different. There’s more plaid, but the black and red color scheme looks almost exactly the same as the one on Sora’s old clothes. They’re different, though, and Sora’s excited about it. That’s what matters. “You look nice, Sora.” Riku smiles, his voice soft. It’s the truth, and he doesn’t mind saying it.

“I do, don’t I?” Sora laughs, like the fact that he looked good in clothes that were made by three fairies specifically for him, has never occurred to him. He’s beaming when he steps back into Riku’s space. Riku had been leaning against the wall while he waited for Sora, and Sora has crowded him closer against the bricks. They’re rough against his back, but Sora is warm against his chest, and Riku’s suffered through far worse than bricks scratching at his back. “You look nice too.” Sora is grinning, even as he frees his right hand, pressing it over the bottom of Riku’s shirt, over his stomach. “I miss your old shirt, though.”

Riku rolls his eyes, pulling Sora’s arms up, until they’re wrapped around his shoulders. Sora’s even closer than he was before, his body a warm, reassuring weight against Riku’s. Once he’s satisfied by how close they are, Riku smiles, placing his hands on Sora’s waist. “I think,” he starts, trying to ignore the way Sora brightens every time he opens his mouth. It’s blinding. His boyfriend is worse than the sun. “I think you’re the only person who does.”

“I miss your belly button.” Sora is pouting.

“It hasn’t gone anywhere,” Riku snorts. “Stop being weird, Sora.”

Sora’s nose scrunches – he’s two seconds away from pouting – when he says, “Oh! I saw Hercules! And Meg!” He looks excited. Riku doesn’t doubt that he is – Sora loves heroes more than anyone else he’s ever met. “Herc said he couldn’t help me with getting the power of waking back.” Sora looks like he wants to say more, but the thought of not regaining the power of waking is bothering him more than he’s trying to let on.

“I don’t think that’s something Hercules can help with.” Riku’s reply is soft. Sora still doesn’t look pacified by that, and Riku leans down, kissing Sora’s forehead. “Don’t worry, Sora. You’ll figure it out.” He means it.

That’s why Sora looks up at him, smiling. “I know. I just wish I could do more.”

“You’re doing everything you can, and then some.” Riku’s reprimand isn’t harsh. It’s actually overly affectionate, not that Sora cares. All he hears is the reprimand. He scowls at Riku. “Sora, babe.” Sora’s scowl fades for a brief second, only to come back when he remembers he’s trying to be angry with Riku. “I love you, and I’m biased when it comes to you, but I’m telling the truth and you know it. You’re doing more than everyone’s asking from you. I’m – ” Riku briefly stumbles over his words. “I’m worried about you. You’re reckless, and you try to save everyo – ” Sora’s hands slap against his cheeks, holding him in place while Sora stretches up on his toes, so he can plant a very sloppy kiss against Riku’s lips.

Sora’s smiling when he lands back on his feet, pleased with the slightly dazed look on Riku’s face. “I’ve got Donald and Goofy. Nothing can happen to me when we’re together.” Riku has a hard time believing that Sora means that as a comforting statement, considering how much goes wrong when the three of them are together. “Donald and Goofy?” Sora sounds distracted, looking down at his feet. When he looks back up, he looks panicked.

“Sora?” Riku’s concern bleeds into every fiber of his being, not that Sora notices.

“Oh no!” Sora steps away from Riku, his hands fisting in his hair. “I’m supposed to be with Donald and Goofy right now!” He looks petrified when he looks up at Riku. “Donald’s going to kill me!”

At least it’s nothing serious, Riku thinks. “If he hasn’t killed you yet, I think you’re going to be okay."

Sora ignores him (or he’s so scared by the thought of Donald killing him that he didn’t actually hear Riku), his eyebrows furrowing together. His nose scrunches again, and Riku doesn’t resist the urge to kiss him. Sora laughs – Riku had pressed a gentle, teasing kiss to the tip of Sora’s nose – cupping Riku’s face in his hands. “You should carry me to the Gummiship.”

“Why would I do that?” Riku’s voice is deadpan, but he still smiles when Sora kisses him.

“Because that’s where I was going when you stopped me.” Sora’s answer is very matter-of-fact, considering he’s still pressing Riku against the wall. “And I’d be there now if you hadn’t distracted me!”

“So I should carry you down there?” Riku doesn’t bother to keep the sarcasm or fondness out of his voice. “You’re heavy.”

Sora’s hands slide down Riku’s shoulders, until they curl around his biceps. Sora squeezes down, his hands unable to completely close. Sora’s smiling when he says, “You’re strong, Riku. You can handle it.”

Riku ignores the suggestive tone in Sora’s voice. That’s something new – not unexpected, and not unwelcome, just new – and Riku doesn’t know how to respond to it yet. “I need to get back to the King.” It’s not a lie, but they both know if King Mickey really needed him, Riku wouldn’t have been waiting in a hallway to grab Sora.

Sora doesn’t seem upset by Riku’s refusal to rise to his bait. He’s surprisingly patient when it comes to things he wants, and he’d never push Riku to do anything he was uncomfortable with. “You’re the one who hid in a dark hallway and grabbed me.” Sora’s also gotten a lot more sarcastic lately. Maybe Donald is a bad influence.

Not that it really matters. Sora’s won, and they both know it.

Riku knows there was never really any doubt that Sora would get his way. He’d do anything for his him.

Sora laughs when Riku kneels down in front of him, gesturing for Sora to climb on his back. Sora’s not that heavy, and Riku has no problem carrying him to the Gummiship. That doesn’t stop him from pretending to stumble, gently bumping Sora against as many columns and walls as possible. He pins him there, pretending he can’t move until Sora kisses him. Sora laughs every time, delighted, gently tugging on Riku’s hair in retaliation.

“I miss your hair.” Sora’s voice is mildly longing, his fingers twisting the shorter strands at the bottom of Riku’s hair. His knuckles brush against the back of Riku’s neck, sending thrills down Riku’s spine every single time.

“This is – ”

“More practical, I know.” Sora sounds exasperated, and Riku doesn’t have to see his face to know that he’s rolling his eyes. His hands drop to Riku’s shoulders, absently brushing over the top of his jacket. “It’s easier to take care of, and it doesn’t get as gross when you go days without showering.”

“Exactly.” Riku actually hates going more than a day without showering, but the Dark World isn’t actually a fully functioning tourist destination. He’d gotten tired of having to spend hours brushing his hair out every time he and the King returned. He doesn’t even want to think about how gross it was.

Sora laughs, burying his face in the back of Riku’s hair. “You’re gross.”

They hadn’t been that far from the Gummiship when Riku ambushed him, and now they’re within sight of it. Donald and Goofy are arguing about something, but they stop when Riku and Sora come into view. Goofy starts waving, excited, but Donald looks furious.

Riku knows Donald doesn’t completely trust him – he doesn’t blame him – but Sora doesn’t understand why. He’d forgiven Riku completely, even before he completely understood what was going on. He loved Riku, and that was enough. It was that easy for Sora.

He hadn’t understood Riku’s guilt, or why Riku could barely meet him in the eyes. He didn’t understand why Riku kept apologizing, and he told him so, every time the word sorry formed on Riku’s lips. Sora’s absolute love for him, Sora’s absolute faith in him, had been what anchored Riku. It brought him back to himself, and it made it easier for him to move on, to forgive himself and move forward. Sora is his anchor.

Sora tugs on Riku’s hair, bringing him back to the present, and getting him to stop walking with one slightly painful action. He hops off of Riku’s back, landing lightly on his feet before he starts bouncing off of the walls. He waves at Donald and Goofy, who look pleased as they wave back at him, before turning back to Riku. “Take care of yourself, Riku.”

“I should be the one telling you that.” Riku’s voice is soft. He’s thinking about how many times Sora’s thrown himself into danger, how many times he’d been prepared to throw his life away for others. "You're way worse than I am."

“I can take care of myself!” Sora protests, looking offended, even as he reaches for Riku’s hands.

Riku gives them to Sora, willingly. He’s only partially serious when he says, “So should I come looking for you in six hours, or will you call me before you get in way over your head, this time?”

“You won’t have to help me at all!” Sora bounces forward, grinning up at Riku. “I’ve got this!” He rises up on his toes, using his hold on Riku’s hands to pull him down so he can kiss him. “Bye, Riku! I love you!"

Sora bounces away, running to Donald and Goofy, without giving Riku a chance to reply.

Riku is used to Sora, he’s used to his boyfriend’s impulsive behavior and impressively short attention span. He’s known Sora too long, he’s been in love with him too long, to be surprised or hurt by Sora’s behavior. Riku stands there, waving, even though he knows Sora is probably too distracted by the Gummiship to remember he’s there. “Bye, Sora.” His voice is fond. “I love you, too.”

\- 

Riku’s with King Mickey, getting ready to go back to the Dark World, when his phone pings. He snatches it out of his pocket, cutting the King off midsentence. King Mickey isn’t surprised – he’s watched Riku and Sora’s relationship unfold, and he’s just glad they’ve finally reached a point where they’re both completely open and honest with each other – and he laughs as Riku smiles down at his phone.

I MET TWO PRINCESSES AND A CHAMELEON TODAY

AND I ONLY HAD TO BE SAVED ONCE

I LOVE YOU

 

I love you too, Sora

Also, about the chameleon – I want a picture, or it didn’t happen.


End file.
